


Got Pretense?

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/F, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Enemies turned frenemies turned actual friends turned girlfriends...A love story for the ages!





	Got Pretense?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a place for me to dump any Duplicityshipping drabbles I write up! Will probably all be less than 1000 words. Some in 1st person, most in 3rd...might have to change the rating in the future~

Saffron has this ridiculous reputation that it's some dark, scary, gang-infested place. Sure, it's mostly true. But totally overblown by the media. It drives her crazy, which is a real riot considering her background. Ahem.

 

I guess you could say I've always liked to live on the edge, sometimes whether I wanna or not. So whenever I show up here, I tell her: take me to the seediest place you've got!

 

And she'll take me there. And everyone's afraid of her instantly. I mean, I'm sure there's some people that aren't, but...law of averages? Bottom line is that she's scary. It's mostly not her fault though. She's got a killer resting bitch face. I'm so blessed; I don't have that problem. I'm just a bitch on the inside...Sometimes!

 

The more I think about it though...it's probably more a combination of her HI-LARI-OUS reputation as this insane ex-gang leader psychic chick gym leader. Yes, she's an ex-Team Rocket admin. Yes, she's psychic. _Really_ psychic. Yes, she's a gym leader. Which in itself isn't scary one bit, except most of the time she's fighting against ten year olds – and they're terrified of even the slightest things, usually. BUT, if there's one thing I can say about her, it's that she is _not_ a sicko!

 

...Well, she might be a little sick in the head when it comes to the bedroom, but isn't everyone? I'm way worse.

 

Oh, the stories I could tell...where DO I begin? Maybe the most recent. Alright. About five hours ago, Sabrina-

 

"Who are you talking to, exactly?"

 

-And now I have been so rudely interrupted. Sabrina, I'm not talking to anyone. Well actually, I guess I'm talking to everyone. I am talking to the world.

 

"...Are you trying to make a joke again? You're really weird."

 

No, no no! I'm making a VIDEO and you so RUDELY INTERRUPTED ME. NOW I HAVE TO CUT THIS WHOLE SCENE OUT, YOU WHORE!

 

...Oh and here she goes again. Little miss eye roll. Here, let me help you put your eyeballs back in their sockets, I think they just fell out of your fucking head!

 

"None of this is helping me figure out what the hell you're doing!"

 

Isn't it obvious? I'm making a vlog~!

 

"..."

 

I'm a youtuber now.


End file.
